Kid Icarus Tinted Rose
by Soffie101
Summary: Discontinued and brought to a new story. PitXOC
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

Chapter 1New girl

The over world was calm for the moment. It was peaceful seeing as Medusa was locked away. There was silence around the Sky world, plus the Over World. Well, there was one place where it wasn't silent. The battle grounds. The small field with training dummies and many bows and arrows for practicing aim. There was a boy angel training at the moment. Probably around the age of six teen. His name wasn't like others' but it was a name to never forget. His name was Pit. Pit was training. Arrows were everywhere, yet mostly on the red aiming points on dummies. He had been training all day so far. Panting, he straightened his back. Then, catching his eye, he saw the lovely Goddess Palutena. The goddess Pit found to be like a mother. He was an orphaned boy after all, not knowing what real motherly affection was. He just assumed it would be like so. She smiled at him as she walked towards the angel.

"Pit…" He kneeled before her then stood back up, the sparkle of loyalty shone in his eyes. "We have a new arrival and not to mention a prodigy. She is now our new vice captain. Her name is Shadow." Pit looked at this girl. His age… Black hair… Red eyes… She was perfect! Pit had always wanted to experience mortal feelings. He had also read about one spell the human beings would be cursed with. The feeling of the curse was good though. Now he knew. The spell was called 'love at first sight'. The girl known as 'Shadow' looked at him, not a very impressed look on her face.

"He's the captain of your army? Excuse me Goddess Palutena but he looks very… Weak…" She exclaimed Pit was very surprised. Had she just call him weak? To him, this was unacceptable but Goddess Palutena did nothing. It was almost as if she suspected it. Pit was just going to start an argument yet Goddess Palutena decided to cut in, preventing this from happening.

"Pit, you must show her what to do." Pit kneeled again.

"Yes…" Goddess Palutena smiled and then walked passed Pit, Pit assuming she would be walking to the healing springs. He stood up as she whispered in his ear.

"Be polite. Remember she's new around here." Once she was gone, Pit folded his arms. His wings gently resting on his shoulders.

"So… You're the new vice captain?" She looked away from him, as if trying to hide her expression.

"Yeah… So?" Pit got annoyed with her tone. Even if Goddess Palutena wouldn't approve, he didn't care. He pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at her to see her reaction. They were arrows that would stop right before they hit the target. They were created to make the opponent flinch, giving time for the attacker to have time to strike. She didn't move. She stayed the exact way she was before, not moving even an inch. As wanted, the arrows disintegrated before hitting her.

"Impressive… How did you know?" She then looked at him.

"It's pretty obvious. It's easy to tell if they're real or trick arrows. You can tell by their movement." Pit put an angry expression on his face. This girl was acting different that other girls he knew. Besides, he knew those kinds of arrows moved strangely in the air. She had also said it as he was dumb, making him mad.

"Well we better start training." He said, making a position, as if taunting her. She smirked, making Pit nervous.

"Ha! With the tired look on you, it will be easy to beat you!" Pit then shot more arrows at her but this time they real. They glided gracefully in the air as they quickly headed towards her. She dodged them all, still standing in that certain spot. He rushed over to her, separating his bow into two, making the pieces like swords, as he charged. He then made a surprise attack, dropping his bow pieces and went to punch. His fist almost hit her face. It would have if she didn't dodge. She grabbed his hand and pulled it, flipping. He hit the ground with a thud, closing his eyes from the impact. When he opened them, he saw his life flash before his eyes. Shadow was kneeling beside him, the pointed side of his bow a centimetre from touching his neck. He closed his eyes again as smirked. Shadow tensioned her muscles, getting ready for an attack. Nothing came though. Nothing but laughs. She slowly lifted the sword like object, not letting her guard down. Pit laughed a little more.

"Nice. I didn't see that coming." He paused for a moment as Shadow blushed from the compliment of her battling skills. He then grabbed the other half of his bow and held it horizontally in front of him. He was ready to fight her, even if she was a girl. Gender didn't matter either way. Even if she was a girl, she could still be as good of a fighter as him. Shadow then threw the opposite half of his bow to him.

"Wouldn't be fair if I had half of your weapon, would it be?" Pit hesitated to take it. She could have charmed it, seeing as she had a small crest on her bow tied onto her back. This crest meant she used magic. Pit ended up taking it though. Nothing went wrong. It seemed she wasn't playing in an unfair matter. Good. Time passed. By the time Pit and Shadow's little brawl was over, the two of them were covered in blood. Shadow, with blood running down her forehead, was sitting down. Pit, the same except blood running down his arms instead. They were sitting, back to back. As they both panted, they never noticed Goddess Palutena watching them. They wouldn't either way for she was watching them with a crystal ball, made specially for watching over someone.

"Goddess Palutena… Do you think it will actually happen like we planned?" The previous vice captain was still worried their plan would work correctly. Goddess Palutena nodded. Shadow was created instead of born. She was made with Palutena's shadow. Seeing that's where she got her name, she was brought into existence for one reason. Pit. Shadow was created for Pit's happiness, and his only. Pit was happy yet wanted to be like a mortal being. He was so fascinated with these humans.

"We have chosen a good girl for him. She makes a fine love interest for him. Do you not think so?" The previous vice captain said the first thing on his mind.

"Yes, they look... Good together. They even fight like a married couples from the Over World. Yet what if something happens?" Goddess Palutena knew exactly what to say for this question. It seemed she knew he was going to ask this.

"Shadow is part of me. She knows what to do." It was a short reply, not answering much, but it would have to do for the time being. The previous vice captain then looked back at the crystal ball, still worrying about Pit's happiness but happy he had someone to love for once. It would be good for him, they all two young angels were still sitting in the middle of the battle grounds. Shadow pushed more weight on Pit's back. He didn't react though. He just leaned forward because of her weight. Even so, what weight? Shadow was very light. Pit figured his body was just tired.

"You did good today... rookie..." She then stood up.

"I'm not a rookie, 'captain.' I've been fighting ever since..." She didn't finish her sentence, almost as if she didn't know. Or she was hiding something from him. Pit smirked for while, going with the first option of her hesitation.

"What? Can't remember?" Shadow took her bow and whacked his head, irritated and annoyed. "What was that for?" He yelled at her. Even thought that bow was made out of cheap materials and was small, it sure had a mean hit to it.

"Oh, I'm sorry captain!" Shadow yelled at him, sarcasm in her voice. She then walked away as Pit watched her. Pit didn't feel like going after her. He was too tired. He, still sitting, let himself collapse. His back then on the ground. The whole time after, Pit could only think of Shadow. He was having second thoughts about her but the ones that still remained were girl who changed his life…


	2. Chapter 2: Training Under Rain Drops

Chapter 2Training Under Rain Drops

Pit was walking down a small path that led to the battlegrounds. He was called to a meeting with Goddess Palutena at that certain spot. He was wondering what could have happened to call a meeting with such urgency. When she had arranged this meeting, it sounded as she was worried. Something was wrong, Pit thought. He then arrived where Goddess Palutena arranged the meeting. Another question was why at the battlegrounds? Plus it was raining. How could it rain when they were over the clouds? It didn't matter though. It rained every once and a while if Goddess Palutena was upset or stressed. What could be wrong for it to rain at this time? There was nothing to be stressed about. Pit was with her the day before. All day in fact. She didn't seem a bit upset. He started walking a bit closer to a training dummy when a small breeze of air flew beside him. Breeze... There wasn't enough air currents for it to have been a breeze. He slowly looked to his side, seeing an arrow stuck in the middle of the target. A couple of inches and it would have hit him. He looked ahead to see who shot the arrow. Someone was training there. It couldn't have been Goddess Palutena, seeing as Goddess Palutena rarely trained. Also, when she did, it would be sunny and either a few feet beside the healing springs or the ruins. The person was girl though. The girl shot many arrows at targets, jumping and landing. Twisting and slashing with her sword like knives. She had amazing foot work. Pit couldn't figure out who she was though, seeing as the rain made it dark and… Wet. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the rain. She flew in the air and then dropped herself, making it look like she would have crashed into the ground. No though. Instead, she put her knives in front of her and stabbed the training dummy. Jumping off, she turned her knives into a small bow and started lunging forward, attacking Pit! He couldn't see her face but he knew she moving fast. Pit quickly dodged the attack, jumping and then landing on a training dummy. This causing him to fall, giving her a chance to strike. Pit didn't give her any time though. He stood up, as fast as he could. She took her bow and shot several arrows at him. Pit was simultaneously was dodging the attacks while trying to figure out who she was, which was harder with so much movement. Pit was blinded by what beauty that was laid onto the attacks. What talent of attack styles. He couldn't handle it any longer. Pit the brought out his arrows and shot one at her. Not willing to actually hurt her, he felt a warm liquid splash on his cheek. He knew what the liquid was. A red substance which washed off of him from the rain. He automatically stopped moving, in shock of doing this. He stood there, his guard down. He had to find out who this was before any other movements. She jumped back and held her shoulder. Pit could see where he had wounded her. Her blood, dripping everywhere as she kept attacking him. Suddenly, the sun shone down on her. She at first had a grass-like hair color as Goddess Palutena. Then it changed to a dark brown, to black. Her eyes changed from hazel to red. Everything about her changed except for her clothes, which were a white dress with blue ribbons and shoes with many straps. She then suddenly collapsed while standing in the light, looking as if she was shocked by the sudden shine light. Pit quickly went to help her. It was clear now. She was Shadow. Even so, did Pit really just think that she had good footing? Good attacks? Well, he couldn't hide that this was true but, he didn't expect her to be even better that the day they met. Hours later, Shadow weakly opened her eyes. It was the afternoon and no longer raining. She then looked at her side to see the boy from a couple days ago. The captain of Goddess Palutena's army. The perfect one for her. She thought at least.

"So you're awake… Sorry I shot you with that arrow…" Pit said, trying to hide the embarrassment that lingered from sitting with her. He didn't know why he was embarrassed though. Shadow watched him as his blushing faded away. She still hadn't realized all the blood everywhere. Her blood. She spoke after a long moment.

"Shot me? Oh right… Wait, why are you here?" Pit sighed. By the looks of it to Shadow, he had been sitting there by her side for a while. His body was soaking wet from the rain earlier.

"I was waiting for you to wake up… Goddess Palutena wouldn't approve of me leaving…" That wasn't the only reason he stayed though. He didn't tell her though. Shadow stood up, and stretched her stiff muscles. "Well, see you Pit." She then grabbed her bow and with that, she flew off. Pit watched her fly away. He was a little happy. It was the first time she had addressed him as Pit. This was good. Pit didn't like being called either 'Captain', or 'Pretty Boy'. It didn't suit him. Pit then thought. She should have gone to the healing springs to wash off her bloody shoulder... It didn't matter though. Shadow seemed fine before she left. Pit then decided to go to the healing springs. He had many cuts from the small battle. Pit walked along the path that headed to the springs. It wasn't a long way from the battlegrounds, in case of a serious injury from fighting. It made a lot of sense to be close. The one thing that showed you that you were close to the springs were big trees growing rather strangely. The top of the trees were leaning inward, as if an entrance to the healing springs. It was different but it was a peaceful landscape. Pit looked through the entrance and noticed someone there. He knew who though. It was Shadow again. Well, Pit thought. Same dress. No one wore clothing like she did which meant it had to be her. Pit approached her, trying to make some sounds so he wouldn't startle her. Shadow didn't look at him though. She just kept minding her own actions. She then spoke though.

"What should I do Goddess Palutena? I don't know what to think..." She finished her sentence. Goddess Palutena? Pit looked around to see if she was around. She wasn't anywhere near there though. "He's been so kind to me yet so rude. I just feel like I belong when he's around... But," She paused. What was she going to say? Pit waited for her to finish. "But if only he would say he was there." She threw water on Pit. It seemed she knew he was there the whole time.

"So you knew it was me?" He asked her, already knowing the answer. Shadow didn't respond though. She just walked away from him. It seemed when things became awkward or Pit said something wrong, she would leave. Pit decided to call out to her instead of go after her. "I guess you're too chicken to stay here with me!" He was joking but that didn't show in his voice. Shadow was pretty far away now though. Pit hoped she didn't hear him. She did though. Shadow shot an arrow at him, annoyed. It came so close to hitting him. Instead, he tried to dodge it and fell into the spring. From a distance, Shadow laughed. She was amused by his little fall. She ran back and helped him out of the water.

"Thanks..." Pit said between deep breathes but Shadow wasn't there. She had already started walking away girl who changed his life…


End file.
